


Devil's Deal

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Simon inadvertently guesses the bargain Magnus really made with Lorenzo.





	Devil's Deal

“I don’t understand it,” Alec was saying. Magnus opened his eyes to see them all gathered around his bedside: Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and even Simon were all there. “We were just talking about getting our own place and moving in together. For the first time in a while we were completely happy.”

“So he collapses at the moment when he finds perfect happiness,” Simon mused. “Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe it’s something like Angel.”

“Who the hell is Angel?” Alec demanded.

“He’s from Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Simon explained. “He was a vampire who was cursed to lose his soul when he had that one moment of perfect happiness…”

Magnus could tell Alec had tuned out Simon’s explanation; Alec was never one for the mundane TV shows. Magnus was unfamiliar with that particular character himself, however as Simon continued recapping it for everyone, Magnus realised that Simon’s comparison was more apt than he knew. 

_“There will be a price, of course, for the return of your powers,” Lorenzo had said. “You were not foolish enough to think that I would return them out of the goodness of my heart?”_

_“Then let’s hear it,” Magnus replied._

_“I will return your powers,” Lorenzo began, “but the price I will exact will be fitting. I have often felt that you let your heart dictate your actions too much, and therefore that will be the price you have to pay. In the event that you ever feel one moment of pure happiness with the Shadowhunter, your powers will weaken, eventually being taken away from you.”_

Magnus had foolishly accepted this price, not thinking that it was going to come to pass for some time, if at all. He had allowed Alec to believe that the price Lorenzo had demanded for the return of his powers was his apartment; a mistake, he realised now, because that had opened up the possibility of him and Alec getting their own place together. Alec was Head of the Institute; Magnus had never imagined that he would decide not to live there, but would suggest moving in with him instead. He and Alec had been having problems for some time, which Magnus had been displeased to find out that half the Institute appeared to know, but he now understood that he had misjudged Alec, should have had more faith in him, should have understood that Alec would do whatever it took to make their relationship work. There had been so many issues between them throughout their relationship; the fact that Magnus was immortal and Alec was not, the fact that Magnus was a Downworlder and Alec a Shadowhunter, and Magnus was now realising that he had focused too much on what was wrong between them, where Alec had focused on what was right, and Magnus choosing to regain his powers had been the wrong choice to make.


End file.
